


从良 26

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 26

26-1  
\--------------

王晰很少指使周深去做事，不过现下他着实难动，就叫周深给他取来一条宽松一些的裤子，周深拿来条深色的边帮王晰穿边问他说这么晚还出去，王晰揉了揉周深的发，又刮了他的眉说公司有事要去一趟，很快就回来。  
王晰这条裤子穿得也着实艰难，把腰带系好的时候王晰发根已经起了薄汗，周深浸了热毛巾来给他擦脸，说在人前不能让晰哥跌了面子，王晰亲他一下打趣说就你懂我。  
王晰收拾妥当，接他的人也来了，是跟王晰最密的助理，白白净净的看上去蛮好相与，周深不知道他叫什么名字只称呼一声屿哥。他搀着王晰出门，在玄关处王晰停步，对周深说一会有人来收拾，让他乏了就先睡。  
和往常一样的道别。  
周深目送着王晰进电梯，铁门阖上那刻周深立马就拨通了阿云嘎的电话。  
关机。

王晰好久不带郑云龙出去撑场面，不过这四九城里一双双眼睛都巴巴地盼着，那一张张湿红的嘴都殷切的等着再一亲美人芳泽，明里暗里的跟王晰打探郑云龙的消息。  
可王晰却再没把郑云龙摆出去估价，一是王晰是不愿触阿云嘎霉头，二是方家的事还没落地，他话里打着太极就把这事儿隔过去了。  
今天是郑云龙偏偏自己要往刃上撞，王晰这几天本就因为病着心情烦躁，加之旧事淤积脾气更是不好，盛怒之下就把郑云龙绑了扔别人床上，让他回归一下自己的本职工作，杀杀他叫阿云嘎纵出来的脾气，却没想。  
郑云龙给人踹了。  
王晰乍一听这消息是不信的，他脑子里恍惚了半个霎时胸腔的火气才卷上来，他养的狗，他扎的草人，如今是想堂堂正正的站起来，王晰怎么能允许。  
这些时日来，郑云龙接受阿云嘎的关怀和或许算得上偏爱的感情，王晰虽不乐于见此但他也是容忍了，因为他自知矮阿云嘎一头没什么话语权，他也没什么立场说，可郑云龙现在也想和他并肩而立，像个人一样的发声，这是王晰绝对不接受的。  
替身而已，怎会配做选择。

车停到了高宅前，王晰被扶下来站稳，他抓了把发又紧紧抿了唇，让自己看起来有些血色，他身后还跟着辆车，下来几个彪汉和两个也是玉做的男孩随在王晰身后。  
今儿这少爷算得上有萌荫的三代，住的是四门进出的老宅，王晰光是绕到里头就快用尽了全身的力气，背上起了一层薄薄的汗，好在天儿晚看不清，进了厅他狭长的眼一扫这场面，就俩字儿。  
丢人。  
郑云龙是光裸着被人压着手脚摁在床上，一头柔顺的发被掼到满床的褶皱里，一点旖旎的气氛也无，他那被王晰扯脱臼的小臂也没人接，肘骨已经是骇人的形状，红肿又渗着紫色的斑，王晰没多看他，只两步站到翘着腿坐在梨木椅上那人面前，他的嗓子发紧，却仍是老练从容的声音，  
“小蔡总许久不见。”  
郑云龙听见王晰的声音开始剧烈的挣扎，连着后颈就挨了痛，那声音即刻矮下去，化作掩在被子里的哽咽。王晰仍没看他，只把一双狐狸眼睛落在年轻人面前。  
“王老板还跟我这儿客气呢？”年轻人还是沉不住气，他颧骨上青了一小块，怕是和郑云龙争执的过程中挂上的，郑云龙跛了一只脚，掉了一节胳膊却还这样有力，怕是真发了狠了。  
王晰没说话，就盖着手站着，他知道年轻人心口的气儿得吐，果然又听见说话，  
“好口儿野的也不是这种没训过的吧，老哥哥是欺负弟弟见识浅呢？”  
“小蔡总讲笑了，这不是让你尝个趣儿。”王晰抬了一只手，起先那两个男孩就跟过来叫人，一个秀气一个软媚，都是漂亮极了。

年轻人把背往后一靠，插着手搭在椅子上，那两个男孩看着王晰的眼色就过去一边一个半跪着，年轻人摸了一把右手边的脸蛋儿，在指尖搓了一下，才抿出个算不上柔和的笑，对王晰说，  
“晰哥这贵重了。”  
“小蔡总喜欢就好。”王晰也借坡下，又说改日吃酒。  
可年轻人却驳了他这句，说，  
“别改日了，晰哥来连口水都喝不上，都怎么做的。”他厉声呵斥，旋即有人来给王晰递杯子，好沉的方杯砸在王晰手里，他也只能接着。旁边的人拧开瓶酒汩汩的就往杯里倒，他不用扫过那瓶身，光是闻这第一口味道就知道不是什么入流的佳饮。  
满满一杯琥珀色的晶莹映着王晰的脸，他的颊最近有些缺肉，看得见明显的颧骨和锋利的颚。  
他掐着杯朝年轻人轻轻举，阔开嗓子一口饮尽了。  
这劣酒不止在烧他的喉，更是在烧他的脊骨，烧他的血肉。

有人给他满上第二杯。  
王晰的眼沉了三分，那年轻人窝在椅子里也看着王晰没说话，他仗的是军家的势。眼光对撞之后仍是王晰举杯，他小腿上已经泛起噬骨的疼，这一杯酒他分了三口才咽尽。  
杯又满了。  
王晰这酒喝的太急，眼里已经是铺上了红，可面上却惨白的。王晰喝酒不上脸，甚至越喝越白，老人讲话这是酒不上脸，为人阴险。王晰现在这眼着实带了几分阴刻，那椅子里的年轻人如芒在背，软椅子也烧起了屁股，毕竟王晰的身份摆着，他这口气吐这些也够了。  
那年轻人起身，手里也有杯，但倒的是醇香的酒，他朝着王晰扬了扬说，  
“您随意。”随即一饮而尽。  
王晰也给他十分面子，把这杯分了五六口喝尽了，是好悬没吐出来，他绷着劲儿抹开嗓子说，  
“改日再聚。”

王晰转身去提郑云龙，已经换了自己人捞着这副赤裸皎白的身子，王晰拎着他乌黑浓密的发把他的脸提起来，王晰这才注意到，郑云龙的颊上较比往昔丰满了许多，也被光添了健康的颜色，可鼻还和从前一样挺，唇也是那么红软的，他的皮肤不够白了，焕然而来的是青春与活力的样子。  
都夸郑云龙有一双好眼睛，任谁都架不住这赤裸又满是情欲的水波，这是王晰亲手调教出来的好东西。  
可王晰现在却猝不及防的撞进了郑云龙那潭水，不是他熟悉的浪荡情色，也不是他教过的含情脉脉，不是下午那样挣扎的无助，也不是后来如冰一样的固执。  
是撕裂的恨和怨。  
王晰似乎是看见自己在郑云龙眼中被撕裂了，什么十年，什么朝夕，什么温存都不复存在了，这是烤干的锅底，连水汽都寻不见，只剩焦黑过后的一片贫瘠。  
郑云龙的嘴被塞着讲不出话，只哼哼着几个音节，王晰听出来他在说  
‘我要嘎嘎。’  
王晰是那么了解郑云龙，他可以摸着郑云龙震动的喉结就知道他在说什么。然而王晰现在却没什么反应，他用指骨刮了下郑云龙那如旧英俊的眉，笑着说带你回家，带你去找嘎嘎。  
王晰回绝了要送一送的场面话，他自打出了门厅就一直被馋着，迈出大门，郑云龙被绑着塞进王晰那辆车的后备箱，王晰却没上得了车。  
在他摸上车门的瞬间脚一软，任谁也扶不住的半跪下就吐了，他今天中午过后就没吃东西，那削瘦的颊因为呕吐的姿势更往齿里缩，脸上的骨头已经是骇人的锋利，仿佛只剩一层脏污纳垢的皮。  
王晰软着身子只能叫人抱着腰吐，他吐的是酒，是酸水，是苦胆。  
他快把他整个人都呕出去了。

王晰靠在车旁缓了好一会儿才有些神志，今夜的星不少，落在他发上，落在他因为呕吐而湿软的眼里。他强点了一根烟，可他的嗓子却不许他把这口舒爽咽下去，身体的反抗又引起剧烈的咳，他的指夹不住那一小根通往仙境的钥匙，火光掉在地上弹了两下滚到他刚吐过的酒气熏天的污秽里。  
王晰上了车，窗缝落了一小截送来温凉的风。  
他头靠在车窗上，酒虽被吐了出去，可酒精已经极快的爬进他的血液里，他的脑子有些发胀，窗外霓虹的景都化作了光斑划过王晰的眼角，是要把他的晶体破开，他觉得自己的眼在流血。  
王晰抹开嘶哑的嗓子对助理说，  
“去九馆。”他的声音是无尽地狱里的哑兽。  
——吱呀  
小助理踩住了一个红灯，不可置信的回过头看王晰，连他的声音也跟着颤，  
“晰哥……”  
“去。”  
王晰仍是失焦的看向窗外。

他用喑哑的嗓子哼起了歌，没有词，却是熟悉的旋律。  
等待着你，  
等待你慢慢的靠近我，  
陪着我长长的夜到尽头，  
别让我独自守候。

 

 

26-2  
\-------------

有些人说在性事里众生平等，情欲不分高低贵贱。  
脱了裤子都是肉，快感的来源都是一样的简单，他们说这是造物主这不公平的世界里最公平的环节。  
王晰从不认同所有关于公平的说法，他深知那种被迫而生的快感是怎样如带着刺的鞭抽打在身上。  
清酒红人面，财白动人心。  
金钱或许就是造物主的化身，他们徘徊在人世间，掌握人们的感情，人们的思想，把他们拉拽的乖戾无常，兴趣偏执。  
一些人喜欢群交的刺激自己却不愿涉入泥潭，一些人喜欢受过苦难与凌辱后破碎的双眼，自己却不愿成为施虐者，他们都在为死后的功德簿上添一笔，而王晰却不一样，他惯于手持长鞭，为这些肯于付出钱权的人奉上他们想要的一切。

九馆就是这样一个场所，每天上演着花样不同的戏码，所有人间的恶臭都在这汇集了，也正是这样的恶臭让人血脉偾张，令人流连忘返。  
今天是低俗录像日。  
阶级的碰撞最引人食指大动，王晰会找来七八个身体壮实的流浪汉圈在场地里，给他们吃饱了，再吃上药，这样无论是体力还是阴茎都可以跟得上这样的盛会。金主们送来他们玩够的高级陪床，都是软白软白玉一样的可人，他们是盛装的，姣好的，浑身都是上流社会的味道。  
可他们已经被自己的主人们抛弃了，当他们落到王晰手里，也就是他们从金字塔尖滚下来的时候，他们不会被挂在金字塔的中段，或是双脚站稳的落地，他们只能重重摔到泥土里，连尘埃也要来踏上一脚。  
不得不说，看那些原本矜贵的白玉被凌辱，被强奸，被折磨至嘶嚎崩溃，确实能让人亢奋，底层渣滓的仇富也不是一般的汹涌，他们兽一样撕扯那些软白身上的绸缎，仿佛把这些扯破了践踏了，上流社会就被自己踩在脚下。他们以为这是他们的主场，却永远意识不到自己在每一个瞬间都只是取悦富人的玩意儿。

那些金主们有时候会来看，抱着他们的新欢在二楼的单面玻璃里，是刺激，也是警告。  
王晰也会看，但他多是在录制室里看，这份珍贵的母带会在之后拿去拍卖，他得保证无人机是不是把买得上价的场面都记下来。  
那些被造弄到破烂的肉体，那些溃散的双眼，那些和着血的精液，都是昭示着金钱的数字。  
可王晰从没有把郑云龙带来过。  
王晰本不是什么恶人，他本是想等四九城的事都落定了，那些冤孽和执念都消磨尽，郑云龙也再不用出去做事，王晰完全可以温柔的饲养他后半生，算是这么多年的补偿。彼时王晰是觉得自己对这一团污秽的世间再不会有什么情，他不会对什么人动心，也不会有像普通人一样与爱人有长厢厮守的愿望。  
世事无常，他不知道他会遇见周深，也不知道阿云嘎会对郑云龙如此上心，甚至说动情。  
万物皆美，只有王晰一个臭的，他着实不愿。

王晰他们到的晚，里面开场有一阵，厚重的门都盖不住一层又一层淫荡的浪。  
郑云龙脚上嘴上的束缚都解了，只有胳膊还绑着，那掉了扣的小臂还没被复位，以一个怪异的形被扭在身后。王晰抚摸着郑云龙嫩滑的脖颈，亲手给他套上了一只两指宽的红项圈，这是可以被捕猎的标志。  
王晰扣着郑云龙的后脑给他亲吻，把他喉头里的嘎嘎，嘎嘎都噎回去。  
王晰吻的那么卖力和真诚，可郑云龙却不消受，他用他的碎牙咬王晰的舌，啃王晰的内唇，奋力地做无用的反抗。可这个吻仍没有停止，红红的痕迹糊了一片，都是王晰的血。  
纵使他嘴巴快要成一滩烂肉，他还在不遗余力的献上他温柔的吻，软舌扫过郑云龙口腔里每一处，他邀请他的舌纠缠，理所当然的被拒绝，王晰却好脾气的不恼，只自顾自的亲着，待他的唇齿都酸了，气也尽了才把郑云龙放开。  
郑云龙的齿上也沾了王晰的血。  
王晰的头发被汗浸透湿哒哒的伏在额头上，把他眉眼都露出来，往日里有些吊着的眼梢也缓和了，温温柔柔的像看着自己的亲密爱人，他唇角含着笑，抹开的低音有些沙哑却是从未有过的动人，他说，  
“再见，龙儿。”  
关着情欲的门一开一合，可以瞥见里面浪荡着的赤裸肉体。

当王晰消失在郑云龙视线的一瞬间，他好像又是见了茫茫的草原，但却和之前的畅丽广袤不同，他满眼都是望不尽的虚无，那绿也不是绿，是暗沉的枯草，那羊儿也不像从前那么白软，他们有些发黄发黑，抖着满身的臭气向他涌来，他被羊群践踏，撕扯，那些羊有和人一样狰狞的性器，通红着就往他腿里塞，郑云龙害怕极了，他挣扎着想跑，可手脚都被锢住了，他想咧开嗓子嘶吼，却被肉茎插成细弱的喃呢。  
嘎嘎呢，他的嘎嘎怎么不在。  
他的嘎嘎怎么没有来帮他抓羊。  
嘎嘎。  
嘎嘎。  
我好想你。  
你为什么还不来。

王晰给郑云龙带的项圈此刻成了最趁手的工具，只要一扯这细窄的环，小羊就难能挣扎，破开他的身子是那么简单，嘴巴更不用说，连手指脚趾都要被用上，他的穴比旁的那些软烂多了，全都是甜香的汁水。  
王晰就在监控室里看，他靠在沙发里目不转睛的盯着屏幕，他看着郑云龙在挣扎，却被四五个壮汉擒着摆弄，在他进去之后，带项圈的其他男孩就被冷落了，他们应是抱有逃过一劫的心，缩在角落里等着今夜过去。可看他们神情竟是不甘的，浪荡着他们曾是富人的专属肉穴去蹭那些不知名的性器，可郑云龙实在是太甜美，无人再顾怜他们同样皎白的身子，于是他们也成为了施暴者，在郑云龙的软肉上留下青青紫紫的斑痕。  
王晰也可以听见郑云龙在说话，或是说在无力的哽咽，破碎的音节从被塞满的嘴里掉出来。王晰就坐在那一个字一个字的听，只要郑云龙叫他，姓也好，名也好，全名也都可以。只要王晰听见一个字关于他的，他都会立刻把郑云龙捞出来，把说过的再见都吞回去。  
然而并没有。  
至始至终，王晰听见的就只有被重复一遍的音节。  
嘎嘎。

期间王晰接到周深打来的电话，他便把音频同步关了，随手播了个曲子才接通周深，  
‘亲爱的人，亲密的爱人  
谢谢你这么长的时间陪着我  
亲爱的人，亲密的爱人  
这是我一生中最幸福的时分’  
王晰看着郑云龙在这场群交中做无声的器皿，看他在空中垂荡的小臂，肿得老高的脚踝，和他已经失魂落魄的漂亮眼睛。  
周深在电话里问他什么时候回来，说他想他了，还问他有没有注意腿上的伤，言辞强硬的不许他喝酒，碎碎的闲语落到最后，又补了一句，  
“龙哥什么时候回来，嘎嘎不吃东西了。”  
王晰起先是听着，每一句都要点头应个是，直到郑云龙被提起，王晰才去答第一个问题，说晚些就回来，深深要困就先睡，不用等。

周深在电话这头还要说别的却被王晰的轻吻打断了，接连忙音传来，他一时无措，攥着手机在门厅站了好一会儿，才回屋打开电脑切系统敲了一串难背的密码。  
他给王晰的每一辆车都上了定位，从第一次王晰在四环边上那小酒吧着了外道以后，王晰常用车的行程会同步到移动端，周深怕手机不好藏，就同步去阿云嘎手机上，自己在电脑上备份。  
他敲着键盘排查过，坐标落在五环外，有些偏僻的地方，周深从没见王晰去过，他也没听说过。直觉告诉他这不是什么好征兆，他只能把这条定位标星发给阿云嘎，让他下飞机即刻去看，再给他回电话。

阿云嘎下了飞机打开手机的瞬间就被夺命连环call爆了，卡了好一会儿才缓过来，没来得及他看周深的信息，先接到了王晰的电话，王晰的声音柔柔软软的，比往昔沉美许多，他和阿云嘎说自己车坏了让他顺路来接再一起回家。  
阿云嘎没听出来什么不妥，只觉得王晰的声音难能这样令人顺心，不自觉要和他多说几句话，他问他上次的槐花酒可还有，说晰哥答应留给我的。  
王晰说留了好些，又补一句只要你肯来喝。  
阿云嘎就趣他说哪次不是你赶我。  
王晰在电话那头哼了两声不置可否，他手边还播着刚才舒缓的调，王晰不自觉的跟着哼了两声  
‘今夜还吹着风，  
想起你好温柔，  
有你的日子分外的轻松’  
王晰哼了两句像是已经困乏，只跟阿云嘎说快些来就挂了。

阿云嘎得开空去刷周深发来的消息，他的眼随着下拉的手越来越沉。  
这个地方阿云嘎听说过一二，却没去过，只知道是那些纨绔的下流场所，王晰自己在那不奇怪，如果是郑云龙也在，那就有些不一样了。  
机场离那很近，两个刻钟就到了。


End file.
